


As It Is

by ashes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, moments in time, oh god the tone of this setting is hard, super awful drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes/pseuds/ashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stumbled together. There's a moment, a brief second, a fork in the road -- but that would change it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As It Is

“Don’t spoil it.”

Sherlock can smell John’s shampoo and the sweat on his brow. John’s hand tenses on Sherlock’s bicep. They could close the gap between them. This could be that moment.

Of course they had thought about it. Alone at night, Sherlock considered it. John entertained the idea in the afternoons when it seemed right. They could let it happen, naturally, right now. It would be exciting and unknown, and somehow incorrect. It would change everything. It would become something.

John releases Sherlock, turns slightly to draw breath. Sherlock observes John’s profile and exhales.

It’s perfect as it is.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written in this fandom before and I don't know if the tone is even _close_ to right, but I like the idea of Sherlock  & John being in love without it ever being a sexual or even acknowledged thing. So I tried to capture that in 100 words.


End file.
